Overtime, Major Overtime
by The Sithspawn
Summary: The Reapers of Coruscant have a busy day ahead.....much to their horror. Star Wars Dead like Me Crossover.


**Overtime…Major Overtime**

Star Wars/Dead Like Me crossover one-shot fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this fic.

**Summary: **The Reapers of Coruscant have a very busy day ahead…much to their horror.

The head Reaper on Coruscant, one Dranac, was sitting in his home eating dinner when tomorrow's list arrived. It was slid through a small slit in the door that he had personally had installed when he moved in.

His routine was to scan the list quickly once he received it and estimate how many souls each Reapers had to take every day. He had to make sure all Reapers had a fair number and no one Reaper was overloaded though, since the beginning of the Clone Wars, all Reapers were being overloaded, it was what happened during every war.

So many people dead…so few Reapers to take their souls…but they managed every time, somehow…

They had already had a very trying week, what with the Separatists assault and everything; a lot of people got caught in the crossfire that day, even some Jedi. Hell he was still shivering in his boots after witnessing the battle with General Grievous and those two Jedi he'd had to reap.

A second sheet followed the first one, then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth…the sheets continued to come and he felt a headache start, it looked like there was a major disaster going to happen tomorrow…just when they were all looking forward to nothing but the usual number of accidents and murders that happened on the capital planet of the Galactic Republic.

Dranac picked up the sheets and counted them, forty in all, with names written on both sides on each one.

Damn, tomorrow was going to be a very long day, he thought irritably.

He sat back down in his chair scanning the sheets as he stared to eat again.

A lot of clone troopers, tomorrow, he noted with disgust, clones made his skin crawl especially when he had to reap multiple clones at one time. He skipped through the rest of list rapidly as a feeling of dread began to build in his stomach; there were a lot of deaths at the Jedi Temple tomorrow…he wondered what was going to happen? Was an earthquake going to hit the Temple unawares? Another Separatist attack?

He continued to scan the list until a name caught his attention. He blinked and read the name again. He stopped eating and put he utensils to one side, then reread the name again.

He still couldn't believe it.

He rubbed his eyes and reread the name yet again. The name didn't change he was reading it right.

**_Mace Windu_**

That name was recognizable on any world of the Republic, especially Coruscant: Mace Windu, Jedi Master, and **_Senior_** member of the Jedi Council.

The dull aching pit of unease in stomach reached an all-new high. This was bad, oh so very bad.

Dranac checked the estimated time of death. After sunset, in the…**_by the Force…in the Chancellor's office!_**

Dranac his mind racing, checked for Palpatine's name in the list but didn't find it, what he did find were three other names slated for collection in the Chancellor, he quickly went to his Holonet terminal and typed them in wanting to know who they were. The search was quick and the feeling of unease and uncertainty that had been rising turned into fear.

All three names were Jedi Masters, all members of the Jedi Council.

**_Four dead Jedi Council members in the Chancellor's office?_**

_What in the blazes was going to happen tomorrow?_ Dranac demanded of the Force.

He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very bad day.

He began checking on all the names on tomorrow's list.

A few hours later the fear was terror as he realized the scale of what was to come…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day he sent out an emergency signal to all Reapers on Coruscant. Dranac was calling an emergency meeting!

Two hundred and fifty Reapers had gathered in Reaper Hall the meeting place of all Reapers on Coruscant.

The other Reapers were in disarray, never had any Head Reaper had to call a conclave of his underlings, never had this many Reapers gathered in these numbers for as far back as the eldest of them could remember.

Dranac took the stage and called this meeting to attention, "Okay, everybody settle down I know that this highly irregular but today's events are highly irregular," he spoke clearly and precisely but those nearest to him could see his haggard and gray face.

The room settled down quickly and Dranac continued, "A lot people are going to die today, more than died during the Separatist attack," he paused to let that remark sink in before continuing, "Battle protocols are to be used today, all souls must be reaped before the battle begins! You were all issued numbers as you entered, so those of you that were issued odd numbers…you all will be reaping only clones today!" a large wave of groans greeted that announcement, "I know, I know, no one likes reaping clones, we're all unnerved by it but touch luck, you're Reapers! You reap whom I tell you to! Now head for the door you'll be issued your assignments at the door." He waited for odd numbered Reapers to leave before continuing. When they were gone only half the original number of Reapers were left.

He paused before continuing, surveying all the Reapers that remained, he knew them all. His eyes paused on one in particular, Jesse. She was a tall red headed undead human that worked at the Jedi Temple. She worked with the youngest children at the Temple.

He shivered knowing how this going to affect her, she was always so very emotional, he thanked the Force that today was her last day as a Reaper, after today she was going on.

_But oh, he was going to miss her…_

He cleared his voice before beginning, "As for the rest of us…" he took a deep breath, "…we're going to be reaping the Jedi Temple today." His comment was met with a stunned silence. He could practically feel the disbelief that his audience now reeked of.

The silence was broken first by the loud mouth undead Rodian Borack, "**_What do you mean we're going to reap the Jedi Temple?_**" he demanded angrily.

Dranac winced at the Rodian's tone and prepared himself for the reactions that were about to be caused by his next statement, "It's just as it sounds. Today we have to collect all souls of every single Jedi in the Temple today, be they Master, Knight or Padawan. Young or Old. Human or otherwise…all except Masters Skywalker and Kenobi."

A shocked gasp erupted from the assembled Reapers and Jesse stood up quivering with emotion, "Wh…What about the children?" she asked dreading Dranac's answer, thinking of the babes not yet six months, that were in her care at the Temple.

Dranac's eyes locked with her's, "Including the children," he said sadly while nodding his head.

Jesse collapsed back into her seat, tears steaming down her cheeks as she thought of the little ones at the Jedi Temple as those around her tried to console the grieving Reaper in this time of gut wrenching sorrow.

Dranac felt for her, he really did, he'd tell her it was her last day after they were finished here…he hoped her replacement Tallisibeth Enwandung Esterhazy would be more emotionally settled than Jesse was.

"Alright people you heard what I said, head to the door and receive your assignments," commanded Dranac.

**_He couldn't wait until the day was over._**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was the end of the day, Jesse was gone, her replacement was with another Reaper, and Dranac stood in the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

He shivered and it wasn't because the night was cold, it was today's events

He couldn't believe what had happened today, he'd watched from a nearby building as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had marched into the Jedi Temple with an army at his back and proceeded to slaughter everyone in his path.

The battle had been long and bloody but between Anakin Skywalker and the sheer number of clones with him had overrun the Jedi Temple and they had butchered everyone inside.

_And…_

_The Republic was gone…_

**_The Galactic Empire stood where it once stood and suddenly the galaxy was a very dark place._**

Other Reapers stood amongst the ruins surrounded by the souls of the butchered Jedi.

The Jedi were very inquisitive even in death, they kept asking what had happened to them in disbelief and every time his answer was the same:

**_"You're Dead, like me."_**

**Author's Notes:** Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:) For those of you that didn't recognize the name of Jesse's replacement, Its Scout form the novel Dark Rendezvous.


End file.
